


you've  Cat To Be Kitten Me

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kitten Cas, Kitten Dean, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: Cas and Dean get turned into cats.  Adorabness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @thinkdouble-pink on tumblr for this prompt and the AMAZING title omg

“Are you sure there isn’t a spell or something we can use to turn them back? … damnit… Can you at least pop in and help me watch them? … And by that you mean you’re busy eating candy … Yeah thanks a lot Gabe.” 

 

Sam groaned and looked down at the two kittens currently wrestling at his feet, “you two are lucky you’re family,” he muttered, scooping up the sandy brown kitten and laughing as the black one immediately started trying to climb up his leg. 

 

“Alright, Cas, come here, you two going in my room for a little bit… Shit… The full moons a week away isn’t it... “ Sam grumbled to himself, picking up the other kitten and carrying them to his room. Dean could make fun of him all he wanted, at least there was nothing to break in his empty room. 

 

At least he didn’t have the same allergy Dean had when it came to cats, that would have  _ really  _ sucked, but still… taking care of a kitten Cas and a kitten Dean for a whole week would be a challenge in and of itself, especially if the two kept sulking whenever he separated them.

 

“You little shits be good, I don’t care what Gabe says I’m sure I can find somethin’ to turn you back,” he sets them on his bed, Making sure there wasn’t anything dangerous out in the open and putting away anything he wasn’t willing to risk before walking back out and closing the door behind him. 

 

Once they were alone, Dean was immediately back at Cas’ side, butting his head into Cas’ ribs playfully, letting out a squeaky meow when the darker cat pounced on him in retaliation. 

 

“You two okay in there?” Sam called, cracking the door open, cursing when the small felines sprinted out under his feet.  

 

“Shit, come back will you! Dean! Cas!” He groaned, chasing after them. “This is so not a place for pets, come on you two, you’re gonna get hurt.” He groaned, managing to catch Cas by the scruff of his neck, but Dean scampered away and hid behind the stove. 

 

“Oh for fucks sake, here kitty kitty. Come on, please Dean?” He clicked his tongue, sitting on the floor and trying to prompt Dean out, but the kitten ignored him, meowing unhappily now that his partner in crime had been caught. 

 

Sam groaned, letting a struggling Cas go, “fine, you two look out for each other, I’m gonna go research,” he rolled his eyes when Dean scampered out, inspecting Cas to make sure he was okay before settling in to grooming him. 

 

“You two are impossible,” he mumbled, pulling himself to his feet and walking back to the library to try and get some work done.

 

It only took a couple hours for a loud crash followed by a pitiful yowling send him sprinting into the war room, only to find Cas pinned under a broken lamp, Dean whining and pawing at his limp body.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck, Cas, hey buddy you good?” He groaned, carefully brushing the glass off his fur and checking him for injuries, Dean whining at his side the whole time. 

 

After a couple of minutes Cas perked back up and looked around the room, confused, until he spotted Dean. He promptly started fighting against Sam, who sighed and set him back down.

 

Dean carefully sniffed around him, making sure he was okay before pouncing on him and rolling across the floor, licking Cas’ face all the while. 

 

“God I hope you two remember this when you change back, I’d kill to see your reaction to  _ this _ .” Sam rolled his eyes, cleaning up the broken glass and deciding to stick around the kittens until they changed back to make sure no one could get hurt. 

 

~~~

 

When the weak was finally up, Sam could honestly say he’d never been more exhausted. Sure he fought monsters for a living but that was nothing compared to watching over two kittens who never seemed to sleep, especially not when one of those kittens was his troublemaker brother who found it oh-so-fun to break everything in sight. 

 

When the moon was finally rising Dean and Cas had settled for wrestling on Sam’s bed, intermittently stopping to lick and groom each other, and Sam couldn’t wait to see their face when they got back to their regular bodies. Which was honestly better than he expected, a small pop resounded around the room and suddenly a fully human Cas was sitting on top of a fully human Dean, tongue pressed against a freckled cheek.

 

“Sorry, I- uh-” Cas muttered, scrambling off a shellshocked Dean, while Sam collapsed to the floor in a wheezing pile of giggles. “I didn’t mean- I apologize, Dean.”

 

“It’s not a problem, Cas,” Dean grumbled, wiping his cheek on his sleeve. At least they’d come back dressed, that could have been so much worse. “Really, don’t mention it, I mean, it could have been me on top of you if that happened like thirty seconds ago.”

 

Cas nodded, a dark blush coloring his cheeks, “yes, but it wasn’t, was it…” Cas sighed. 

 

“I’m sure you two have some stuff to talk about, it’s good to have you back,” Sam choked between fits of laughter, slipping out the door and closing it behind him. 

 

“So- uh, you remember all that too, right?” Dean mumbled once his brother was gone, relaxing slightly when Cas nodded. “Good- I mean, at least it isn’t just me, not that that would make any sense, but…”

 

“No, I understand, we were very… We had no memories. It wasn’t really us, so we… Don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

 

Dean sighed, cautiously scooching closer to Cas and covering his hand with his own, “and if I do?” He whispered, searching his face for…  _ something _ .

 

“Then- then we…” Cas trailed off, instinctively leaning closer to Dean, “anything you want.”

 

“You, I want you,” Dean whispered, closing the last of the distance between them. 

  
By the time they finally parted, both of them were breathless, unable to break the other’s gaze. “Of course, Dean, I’ve always been yours.”


End file.
